


Quite The Romantic

by scottielang



Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: You give Scott a blow job in a movie theatre.





	Quite The Romantic

You walk into the cinema screen hand in hand with Scott, taking your seats in the very back row. Neither of you is interested in the movie you're watching, but it's late and you both just wanted to get out.  
"Look at us... Out on a proper date!" Scott joked  
"Yeah! There's nothing more romantic than 12 am cinema dates to a movie neither of us cares about" You joked right back.  
He chuckled, putting an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his chest. You sit in a comfortable silence for a while, just feeling him breathe. He smells nice, it's that familiar not-too-strong manly smell that's strangely comforting.  
The movie starts, and there's no one in there but you and Scott. The light from the screen illuminates the room, a soft glow washing over the two of you.  
About 20 minutes into the movie, you get extremely bored. Really bored. That is until a particular scene gets Scott a bit hot and flustered. His cheeks got flushed, and he shuffled in his seat. You raise your eyebrow at him, smirking at him. He's really flustered, maybe even slightly embarrassed.   
This is perfect.  
You place a hand on his thigh, rubbing gently  
"You okay, Scottie?"  
"I'm fine" He manages "Just peachy"  
He's getting harder as the scene progresses. You rub his thigh higher, moving closer towards his dick. His breathing shifts in his throat. You continue rubbing him over his jeans before you decide to reach for the button.  
"Are we really gonna do this?" He laughs  
"Hey, I'm up for it if you are..." You reply, looking up at him through your eyelashes.  
He doesn't reply but instead unbuttons his jeans for you. You giggle, looking into his eyes as you unzip them.  
"This is so hot..." he mumbles  
You reach into his jeans, now rubbing him over his boxers.  
"Awh, stop teasing baby..."  
You happily oblige, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his fully hard dick. You spit into your hand, slicking up his dick before jerking him off slowly.   
He moans deeply, prompting you to do something more.  
Reaching your head down, you kiss the tip of his pink dick  
He moans again.  
"Fuck, Y/N..."  
Your lips are around his member now, his hand in your hair, and he's moaning quietly  
You take him deep, deep as you can, your nose almost pressed up against his pubic hair.  
You bob your head in a steady rhythm, his breathing getting deeper and the grip on your hair getting tighter. He's using the grip on your hair to guide you up and down and up and down. He's getting a bit rougher, and you can tell he's getting close.   
"Fuck, Babe, I'm almost there.."  
You reach down and jerk off the dick you couldn't fit in your mouth.  
A final strangled moan is all the warning you get before he cums thick and hot into your mouth.  
"Swallow for me, Y/N baby"  
You do, swallowing it all down your throat. He tucks himself back in his jeans, before kissing your lips sweetly.  
"Do you wanna skip the rest of the movie? Go home and see where the rest of the night takes us..." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Definitely, Babe," you reply, kissing him once again  
"I told you I was quite the romantic."


End file.
